This Application claims the benefit of Application Ser. No. 60/164,772 of KIRK S. THOMAS filed Nov. 12, 1999 for SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR RECORDING EVENTS IN A POWER DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.